The Chosen Ones
by h0seki
Summary: UPDATED!A young mage discovers his true identity and has to embark on a journey...love, friendship and loss is found along the path of truth...R&R!
1. Introduction

In a dark and stormy night, the trees sway fiercely; the thunder booms loudly and shakes the earth. This storm has invaded a small town, where powerful mages are the rulers of it. The powers they possess are infinite; but using it for the wrong purposes may produce certain circumstances; in other words, their lives are at risk. To master this incredible and immense power, certain training is needed. Only if you have the certain blood passing through your veins. This infinite power is passed through chosen people; but it is hard to control. The chosen people have to choose a path; to master this power and conjure it only for the sake of others; or let this uncontrollable power consume you and let the dark lords control you and make you one of their demons. Many of the chosen ones have chosen the path of the demon; because not only do you not have to master this immense power, but the dark lords will make your power even stronger. But you pay the price. As for the chosen ones who have chosen the the path of the difficult training; theitr task is to eliminate and vanquish the demons who attack the people from certain tradgedies. For now, my story begins; my long journey before I became a powerful wizard. 


	2. A wizard's death

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. I would have been making millions by now.  
  
This is a story....my story. My name is Thorim, descendant of the wise warlock Fenris Fenrir, and one of the greatest wizards ever known in Rune-Midgard. But in my story, I start at the very beginning. My story exceeds more than just pure greatness, fame. It has tradgedy, adventure, and of course, the last component of all: Love. But, for now, I begin my tale...Journey with me across the raging seas, snowy mountains, and above all, the dark lords. Come my friend, we begin the full tale of my quest...

The sun is shining brightly and the people of Rune-Midgard are once again bustling about, attending to their business and training theirselves in the many creatures of Rune-Midgard. I just woke up, with a smile on my face and pure happiness in me. For in Prontera, my hometown, nothing goes wrong. I get up and ready myself for I was going to go training with my father in the great city of Payon. My father is one of the greatest wizards here in Rune-Midgard, and even though he is near the highest level of magic and I am but a mage, he still helps me do my best to be a wizard like him.  
  
author's note: for those of you who dont get the meaning of " is near the highest level of magic", it means that he's almost "level 99". Get??  
  
'Thorim? Are you ready, my boy?'  
  
It was my father. I smiled and happily said, 'Yes, Papa! Can we go training now?'  
  
'Of course my dear boy! Come now! We haven't got all day to train!'  
  
' Is Thorn and Tifa coming with us, Papa?'  
  
' I'm afraid not. They were going to go training with their friends.'  
  
' Is that so? That's too bad, Papa.'  
  
Thorn and Tifa are my siblings. Tifa is the eldest and Thorn is the middle; so that makes me the youngest. Even though our Papa loves us all very much, Papa loves me the most.  
  
' Thorim! Let's go!' Papa was outside in the stable, getting our horses.  
  
' Coming Papa!'

At last we arrive at the walls of the great city of Payon, and I enthusiastically get off my horse to start training. I was so excited! My father and I started training together.

At long last, we were tired. How time flies when one is having fun! I was exhausted, and I wanted to go home. Finally, we started our journey back home.  
  
While in our trip, my father asked me a question which puzzled me.  
  
' My son, do you know anything about the chosen ones?'  
  
' No Papa, why?'  
  
' Thorim, do you know the four great heroes of Rune-Midgard?'  
  
' Of course I do, Papa! There was...hmm...lets see.... the rune knight Chaos Baldur, cleric Iris Irine, then was the warlock Fenris Fenrir, and the deadly assassin Loki. Why do you ask Papa??'  
  
' It's good that you know the mighty heroes of Rune-Midgard. I am proud of you son, and I was merely testing you if you know about them. That is all.'  
  
Even though my father said that, I was still puzzled. At that time, I did not know that I was a descendant of Fenris Fenrir and was a chosen one. My knowledge of things only exceed to as of the tales that my mother told me when I was young. I have much to learn. I decided to let this conversation pass since I was still very young and did not give much care for 'complicated things'. At long last, we arrived in Prontera. I expected to see people hustling and bustling about, but what I saw was horrifying. Bodies of many warriors were scattered and blood was all over the place. Even the water on the fountain on the middle of Prontera was bloody red. I looked at my father; it seemed that he had the same reaction as I had. Soon, we found out the cause of this massacre; it was an Osiris, Doppelganger, and a Pharaoh. Many other warriors were there, obviously trying to fend off the MVPs. Only that their efforts were in vain. Even the great wizards and other great players were there. Some were dead, some still standing. Wether they were using their arrows, blades or conjuring their spells, it was not enough. More and more blood was spilt. My father's sorrowful face turned into one of anger.   
  
' Thorim, I want you to go to the house and see if your mother and siblings are there. And I want you to stay there, alright?'  
  
' But Papa--'  
  
' This is not the time for arguments, Thorim! Go to the house, immediately!! Protect them from harm! I entrust you and only you with this task, Thorim!' with that, my father rode towards the MVP's.  
  
I knew it was no use to argue with my father. I knew that he was concerned about my safety, but I was concerned about him too. Fearing for his life, I quickly directed my horse to the house. I banged the door open and saw my dear mother and siblings huddled in the corner of our room. I ran to them and embraced them tight. My mother was in a verge of tears, and she hugged me tightly.  
  
' My son! I thought you weren't coming back! Where is your Papa?' Her voice was shaky.   
  
I could not bring myself to answer her. I knew that if my mother found out, she would rush out of the house and immediately sacrifice her life for Papa. So I chose not to answer her.  
  
' What happened, Mama?' I asked her. My mother could not answer me. It seems as if she has read my mind and only dug her face on Tifa's shirt. Tifa was in no good shape too. She herself was covered with wounds and bruises, and Thorn was in the same state. They had been in battle too, but mother made them come back. Still, my question remained unanswered. Tifa chose to answer it for me.  
  
' We too didn't know what was happening. When we came back from training, the monsters were already there. Apparently, an incompetent fool had summoned them just for a laugh. But he himself had been slain. In fact, he was the first of hundreds. Serves him right to die, The foul cockroach!!!!' with that, Tifa herself burst into tears and hugged Mama tighter. Even Thorn, who barely showed emotions, was crying. I couldn't stand the thought of innocent people dying, just for a laugh!!! I myself wanted to go straight down to the underworld and kill him again, but more important matters were at risk right now. Making up my mind, I stood up, and ran to the battlefield.   
  
' Thorim?!?! Where are you going?!?' I heard Thorn shout.  
  
' Thorim!!!!!! Come back!!!!! I don't want to lose you too!!!!' Mama screamed.  
  
' Thorim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I heard all of them shout. I knew it was the last words that I would hear them say. But I couldn't go back now. I'm sorry Papa, for disobeying you; I'm sorry Mama, I love you very much; I'm sorry, Tifa and Thorn, please take care of Mama for me. Tears threatened to escape from my eyes, but I held them back. A man musn't cry, no matter what.   
  
I reached my destination and was stunned. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere. I frantically searched for Papa. There he was covered in blood and exhaustedly casting a spell. It looks like they had defeated the Doppelganger and the Pharaoh, but the Osiris remained standing. I looked in horror as the Osiris took aim at Papa. I immediately ran towards him and blocked him. Papa saw this and harshly said,  
  
' Thorim?!?! What are you doing here?!?! I thought I told you to stay home!!'   
  
' But Papa, I can't just leave you here!!!'  
  
' No Thorim, I can't make you risk your life for me!! You HAVE to live!!!' Papa said desperately.  
  
' But why, Papa?!?! Why can't you live too?!?!?!' I desperately tried to hold back tears, but it was no use. I didn't want Papa to die, but I had no choice. Trying desperately to save Papa from harm, I sent fired firebolts at the Osiris, even though I knew that it was no use. I wanted it's attention to be me, so that the few warriors who were standing do not need to lose their lives. As expected, the Osiris diverted its attention to me. It started walking towards me, its footsteps shaking the earth.  
  
' Thorim, what are you doing?!?! You could be killed!!!' Papa said angrily.  
  
' I am sorry, Papa, for you do not need to risk your life to save someone like me. You deserve to live!!!'  
  
By now, the only warriors left standing were three wizards, two assasins, one priestess, three hunters, five blacksmiths, two knights but one was heavily wounded. I saw them trying to divert its attention, desperately trying to make it fight them. More tears trinkled down my face, but I was shocked when I saw Papa and the other two wizards setting up an ice wall around them; and I wasn't inside. Realization struck me; and I banged my fists against the ice wall, tears flowing down my face.  
  
' Papa!! Papa!!! What are you doing?!?!?!'   
  
Papa's hardened expression turned into a soft one. He silently told one of the assassins to cover him for he had to tell me something. The assassin nodded and quickly returned to the battlefield.  
  
' What do you want to tell me Papa??'   
  
' Remember when I asked you if you know anything about the chosen ones and if you knew about our four heroes?'  
  
I nodded.  
  
' The thing is---' He was cut short when screams were heard and I saw that the five blacksmiths were slain and had fallen to the ground. One of the assassins screamed out and charged towards the Osiris. Sadly, she too was slan and the two knights and the last assassin made the last desperate attempt. But it was no use. Finally, the only people left were Papa, two wizards, the three hunters, and one priestess. I knew that the end was coming, and I once again tried convince Papa to get out of there. Papa smiled sadly and said,  
  
' I am sorry my son. The truth is we are the descendants of the warlock hero, Fenris Fenrir. Our race are the so called chosen ones, that means you are too. When I die, you have to take my place. I am sorry that it ends this way. I would have been proud to see you become a wizard, just like me. Take care of your mother and siblings for me, my son. Goodbye.' At long last, Papa had cried too. He smiled faintly and mouthed the words 'goodbye' as more tears escaped his eyes. The small group had formed a circle, with the Osiris stuck in a trap, which was in the middle. The last huntress had died, and the priestess,with tears in her eyes, was casting the last Magnus Exorcimus. The two wizards were casting Storm Gust, while Papa was casting his last resort: Lord of Vermilion. The scene was covered in blinding light and the last I could see was Papa vanishing inside the light. the light faded away; and I was mortified by what I saw: the priestess had survived; but she had fainted after using up much of her power. One wizard was still, standing, exhausted, but it wasn't Papa. I was stunned when I saw Papa lying beside another huntress, which was his sister. My tears were spilling continueosly, before everything turned dark, I shouted,  
  
' PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
tbc......  
  
this is not the end of my tale. It is merely the beginning.....  
  
author's note: Did you like it? As Thorim said, this isn't the end, there's a next chappie to this! I'm working on it! Anyway, for now, review plzz!!! Comments and suggestions are welcome!!!!! Thank you everybody!!!! The romance will be in the other chapters! Till then!!!


	3. Reunion

Well everybody, did you like the first chapter??? Actually the second, because the first was only the introduction....Anyway, feel free to put your comments suggestions, or even **insults**, in your reviews!! Thank you everybody!!!!Mwah!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. Nor Rune-Midgard. Nor the creatures of it. Nor the MVPs that keep on killing me no matter what I do. Nor the---well, you get the point. ;-)

* * *

Welcome, my friends. I see that you want to know more about my quest, do you not. Well then, follow me, we must resume our journey...

* * *

My father's death has put the most grievance in me. I could not eat or sleep for days, just because I was thinking about what my father said and why he had to die. What did he mean that I was a chosen one? What was a chosen one, anyway?? I tried to forget Papa's death and pass on, but Papa was the one I loved most in my whole life; it was hard to lose him. I had spent hours in my room, crying,thinking about the times when Papa and I spent our time together. I did not give a damn anymore if I cried, or burst into tears in front of everybody. I did not care if I was getting sick because of lack of sleep and food. I do not listen to my siblings' advice and my mother's pleading to me. I deserved to die, but Papa didn't. But why?!? Why did I have to live?!?!? A fool like me deserves the right to sacrifice myself for others. But no. I had to live. Everyone knows why, except me. I didn't care what happened to me anymore; I had turned cold, thoughtless......  
  
' Thorim?'  
  
It was Tifa, my sister. Tifa took great care of me because she knew how much Papa's death had affected me the most. When Mama was not home, she would come to my room and try to talk me to my senses. Even though I did not listen to her, she did not give up and patiently waited until I would listen. Tifa told me how much she loved me and that I was too young to die. I asked her why, but she wouldn't answer me. That's what everybody does when I ask them the same question.   
  
' Thorim, I bought you some food. You have to regain your strength back.'  
  
I frowned at her statement. Regain my strength back for whom?!?!   
  
' For what, Tifa?!?! I deserve to die, but Papa didn't!! Why did he have to die, and I didn't?!?!?! Why?!?! Why?!?!? Why...'  
  
My voice had trailed off. I, once again, was crying. That's what I always do. Blame myself for the death of Papa. Even comforting words do not seem to make me feel better. I heard Tifa sigh. She had set down the tray of food, and sat beside me. She hugged me tight, and patted my back.   
  
' Shhh....stop crying Thorim. Remember what Papa said when we were young? " Children, even though something will happen that hurts you the most, do not blame yourself. Instead, gather up these sorrows and bury them deep inside your heart." See, Thorim? Papa didn't want you to blame yourself for his death. Papa knew that his time had come; but yours is yet a long time, Thorim. Papa wanted you to live, and become a great wizard like him. Someday, Thorim, you will understand that.'  
  
For the first time in weeks, I saw myself smile. I see now; Tifa had explained it all to me. I forgot what Papa told us when we were young. Papa had lost Grandpa too, in a battle, but Papa didn't sulk like me; he buried his emotions deep inside his heart. More tears escaped my eyes and I hugged Tifa tighter.  
  
' Thank you Tifa. Now I understand.'  
  
' You do?!?! Uhh, finally!! After ten long years, you finally understand!!!!' Tifa said jokingly. She had the habit of exagerrating. She was a bit sarcastic, too.  
  
I laughed at her comment. I had never felt so happy all these weeks! It was all thanks to Tifa.   
  
' Thank you so much, Tifa. You made me understand so many things.'  
  
' Yeah, yeah, it's all right Thorim. Now, you must eat the food I made you before it gets cold.'  
  
I obligingly ate the food that Tifa spoonfed me. I was slowly regaining my strength back; but I still lacked sleep. After I finished eating, I was full and sleepy.   
  
' All right, Thorim, why don't you go to sleep now, hmmm? I'll wake you up when it's dinnertime. Meanwhile, sweet dreams.' Tifa tucked me in the bed and kissed my forehead. She slowly closed the door as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tifa shut the door and leaned against it.   
  
' Phew.'   
  
' Did it work?'  
  
' Aaah! Thorn, you scared me!'  
  
' Well, did it work???'  
  
' Yup! I convinced him to eat, and he's sleeping right now.'   
  
Thorn smiled and Tifa smirked.  
  
' Success!!' they both said in unison.

* * *

I just woke up from sleep. I had regained my strength back, because for the first time in weeks, my dreams were not nightmares, and I wasn't crying. I was happy once again, and I felt renewed. I heard someone knocking on my door.  
  
' Thorim??'  
  
Tifa's head peeked inside.  
  
' Good, you're awake! Come on down, then, I was just about to wake you up for dinnertime. '  
  
We both trudged down the stairs and sat down at the table. Mama was setting the food down, and Thorn was already at the table.  
  
' Why Thorim, you look happy today!' Mama said curiously.  
  
' Yeah, and you **ACTUALLY** came down for dinner! How--- weird!' Thorn said sarcastically.  
  
' Shut up, Thorn!' I said, laughing.  
  
' Oh my gosh, Thorim, did you just laugh? It's the first time in weeks that you laughed! What happened to you??' I heard Mama ask.  
  
' It was Tifa Mama. She talked to me this morning and she convinced me to move on without P-papa...' I said, the tears sliding down my face. Mama and the others made a move in case I broke down again, so I hastily wiped my tears away and put on a sad smile.  
  
' It's all right, Mama...I won't cry...for Papa...'   
  
' That is good my son. You have finally buried your Papa's memory in your heart.' Mama smiled at me as she too wiped the tears that slid down her face.  
  
' Aww...Group Hug!!!!!' Tifa said happily as she and Thorn hugged Mama and me tightly. Tears escaped my eyes, but for the first time, I was crying because I was happy. Thank you Tifa, for being there for me and making me stronger; thank you Mama and Thorn, you stood by me when times were hard; and thank you, Papa, if you wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as strong as you are now.

* * *

Do you all like it?? Sorry, romance will be in later chapters. Till then, stick around to find out more about the story! Feel free to put comments, suggestion, or even **insults**; i'll take 'em all! So anyway, that's all for now! Thank you, everybody!!!!!! Mwah!!!!! ;-) 


	4. Freya

Hello again, everyone! Welcome again to the journey of the chosen ones....anyway, I just wanna say that feel free to put your comments, suggestions, or even insults, I'll take 'em all! Anyway, happy reading and reviewing! Mwah!!!!;-)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok online. I wish I did, because the male characters, especially the swordsman and wizard, are sooo cute!!!!;-) Eherm....anyway, on with the story!'  
  
Thorim:  
  
I see that you want to exceed your knowledge of my quest....Come along, we must continue...

* * *

Once again, the sun shone brightly in the land of Rune-Midgard. Even though it was weeks after the incident, I, and the people of Rune-Midgard, still mourn because of the loss in battle. Still, we learned to move on, because we know that they had made sacrifices and they had the right to be called heroes. We were having a ceremony today, in honor for the people and the great warriors that we had lost. In the middle of Prontera, statues were built; these were our great warriors and Papa was one of them. As for the other people that had died, their names were inscribed on the floor, surrounding the statues. I myself is standing in front of Papa's statue; along with many other people. He was was pointing a finger, and balls of fire surrounded him; signifying his Lord of Vermilion.   
  
Beside Papa's statue, on the left, were the other great wizards. Some were casting Storm Gust, Soul Strike,etc...on Papa's right was a huntress, Aunt Tami; his sister. She was firing arrows while her falcon was in Blitz Beat. She was far from the rest of the other statues of hunters and huntresses; it was upon Mama's request.   
  
I touched Papa's statue. It was a cold stone, but I knew deep inside that Papa was there. A tear escaped my eye, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Thorn; and he too was touching Papa's statue. He patted my shoulder and quickly wiped his tears away; I did too. I put on a faint smile and put down the flower I had bought for Papa. I hugged the statue tight, and procedded to going home.  
  
While walking, I heard my voice being shouted.  
  
' Thorim! Thorim! Wait up!'  
  
I looked behind me.   
  
' Uhh, Who are you?' I inquired, politely.Ahem  
  
' Duh! Don't you recognize me?' She twirled around in front of me. The girl was a thief, with long brown hair tied in a bandanna; and twinkling black eyes. The girl was pretty, I had to admit, but something about her was familiar. My eyes widened in surprise.  
  
' F-Freya?!'  
  
' Stop stuttering like a dork, Thorim. It took you a long time to recognize me.'  
  
It was Freya, my childhood friend! We have known each other ever since we were mere novices, and Papa knew her parents. We were best friends, until I became a mage and she became a thief. Her parents were strict about her training, so she would become agile, just like them. Their race were of assassins, meaning they were descendants of the deadly assassin, Loki.  
  
' Wow, Freya, you've changed a lot! Where are your parents?'  
  
Oops. Wrong question. Freya's eyes became downcast and hid in her bangs. I could see her lips twitch, and her tears fall.  
  
' They-- they----' She could not go any further. I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. More tears were trinkling down her cheek.   
  
' Freya--'  
  
I was surprised when she buried her head deep in my cloak. I could feel it getting wet, but that didn't matter right now. I felt sorry for Freya, but I felt shocked too. Freya never cried. Everytime we fought, or if her parents scolded her in training, she never cried. She would just put on a faint smile, and resume what she was doing. I knew that deep inside that she was hurt, but she was trained to control her emotions. That's how assassins are, I guess. Finally realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled away from me and wiped her tears.  
  
' I-I'm s-sorry Th-thorim...'  
  
' It's all right Freya. Do you want to talk about it?' She nodded and we went to sit in a bench next to the statues.  
  
' Do you know about the incident that happened weeks ago?' I nodded faintly and tried my best to put on a smile. Of course I knew about it. Everyone knew about it.  
  
' You see, when my parents were watching me train, they were suddenly alerted that their help was needed in Prontera. They told me to resume my training, and told me not to follow them. I tried to concentrate, but I knew something was wrong. I made for Prontera, and my instincts were right. By the time I arrived, I saw that my parents were still there, and you were there too, Thorim. I saw you talking to one of the wizards, which was your father, am I right?'   
  
I nodded my head slowly.  
  
' So anyway, I was glad that my parents were alive and I thought that they would live. When I got closer, your father and the two other wizards were building an ice wall that surrounded them. I saw the five blacksmiths slain, then Mama herself charged at it. S-she, s-she t-too was s-slain..' her voice trailed off, and once again, burst into tears. I didn't blame her; I lost Papa too. I was lucky that I still have Mama and my siblings. But Freya didn't have anyone else except the other assassins in their guild. She continued on with her story.  
  
' Then Papa himself charged at the Osiris, along with other hunters. B-but h-he....' she couldn't go on. She stood up and looked at her mother and father's statue, which were next to each other. She touched it the started banging her fists against the cold stone.   
  
' Freya, stop it! Stop blaming yourself for their deaths! It's not your fault....'   
  
I took hold of her arms, and she struggled against my grip. After that she buried her face in my cloak once more and bangedA/N: not exactly banged. it didn't exactly hurt, but I could't think of any other term...sorry....-- her fists against my chest. I hugged her tight, and waited until she calmed down.  
  
' But why?!?! Why couldn't I die instead of them?!?! Why couldn't I die, along with them?!?!?! Why?!?!?! Why?!?!? Why...' She stopped struggling and I could hear her sobs. That was exactly what I was when Papa died. Always blaming myself. But I learned how to move on, with or without Papa. I smiled faintly and patted her head lightly. She looked up at me with puffy eyes and she was pouting. I chuckled lightly. She looked cute when she did that. She buried her face once more in my cloak.  
  
I'm sorry Thorim...' Her voice was muffled because of my cloak. She was pulling away, so I reluctantly let go of her.   
  
' I bet you're surprised that I cried.' she said faintly.  
  
' Not at all! Well, actually, maybe, a little...' I said sheepishly.  
  
She laughed a little, and showed me a small smile.  
  
' What about you Thorim? Where is your Papa?'   
  
I managed to retain my smile, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I tried my best to not make it noticeable, but Freya noticed it. Damn.   
  
' Thorim--' she began.  
  
' No. It's all right, Freya....'  
  
I walked towards Papa's statue, which wasn't far away. Freya followed me slowly, from behind. I touched the cold stone once again; and I looked up, at my father's face.  
  
' You're no different from me, Freya. Papa died in the battle too.' I explained sadly.   
  
Freya's eyes were downcast.  
  
' I'm sorry Thorim, I didn't know...'  
  
I smiled faintly, and trailed the statue with my fingertips.  
  
' Freya?'  
  
' Yes?'  
  
' Did you feel sad when you lost your parents?'  
  
' Of course I did!! Who wouldn't?!?'  
  
' Do you know that your parents love you very much, and want you to become an assassin like them?'  
  
' Of course they did!!!'  
  
' And they would sacrifice their life, just for you?' I was now facing her, a gentle look on my face.  
  
' T-they w-would?'  
  
' Yes, Freya. The reason that they hadn't made you come with them is because they knew that their time has come. They may not have expressed much feelings of love for you, but deep inside, they love you very much. They had sacrificed their lives just for you, Freya. So stop blaming yourself.'   
  
Freya was crying once more, but I did not mind. I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.   
  
' Do not blame yourself for the death of others. Instead, gather up these sorrows and bury them deep inside your heart. See, Freya? I'm sure that your parents would have been proud to see you become an assassin, just like my Papa was to me.'   
  
She smiled at me, and I held her in my arms for a long time.

* * *

Whew! Another finished chappie! Is there romance going on between Thorim and Freya? Well then, stick around and find out! Meanwhile, feel free to put suggestions, comments, or even insults, in ya'll reviews! Thank you very much everybody!! Love ya'llz! Mwah!!!!!!;-) 


	5. Mama's secret

Hello everyone! I just wanna thank the people who generously gave their reviews; it was very kind of you...so anyway, I'm gonna update this fanfic, and oh yeah, I changed the summary cause it sucked. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chappie!

Seki-chan

* * *

Thorim: Long time no see, my friends...

* * *

It was pouring hard outside; I looked out my window.The raindrops trinkled down the window panes; and the streets were flooded with murky waters. There was not a person in sight; all were inside for the comfort of their homes.I looked upward towards the sky; all I could see was never-ending raindrops falling from the heavens... I smiled; I remember asking Papa on where all that water came from. He said, if we make the Almighty One sad, his tears were so big that it became droplets when it reached us. And the thunder? These were caused by the angry angels who send firebolts shooting down from the above in hopes of punishing us. But because of the Almighty One's love for us, luckily, it never did reach us!

The smile faded; Papa's memory was coming back again. My eyes were getting misty; my vision blurred...I felt like fainting, but I heard a loud knock on my door.

' Thorim?'

It was Mama. I hastily wiped my eyes in hopes that she didn't see me crying. Thankfully, she didn't.

' Y-yes, mama?'

' Freya's downstairs; she said she needed to talk to you.'

'okay, mama.'

I followed her down the stairs and was greeted by Freya's big brown eyes looking straight into mine.

' Uhh, is there something on m-my face?'

She frowned a bit and rested her hand on my forehead.

' You're not hot, not one bit. But you do look TERRIBLY pale, Thorim. What's wrong?'

'Huh? Do I really look pale?'

I looked over to Mama, Thorn, and Tifa, as if waiting for their reaction. They exchanged my exasperated look with a worried one.

I sighed. ' If you're thinking it, I'm not sick.'

They all breathed sighs of relief. I rolled my eyes and took a seat beside Mama.

' So what did you want to tell me, Freya?'

Silence.

' Well???'

'Uhhh....'

' Uhh what??'

She pointed a finger at Mama; I raised an eyebrow. I looked at Thorn and Tifa; they were pointing at each other. I looked at Mama. She was pointing at everyone.

' For the love of God, this isn't a game of charades!' I shouted, while standing up. They exchanged looks of shock; after that, guilt.

' Well you see Thorim--'Mama started.

'I'll tell him. Thorim, we have to tell you something.'Freya said cautiously. I sat back down and waited for them to speak. More silence.

' Well???'

' Sorry...A-anyway, did your father ask anything in particular to you about the ch-chosen o-ones??'

This caught my attention. I looked up at Freya with curiousity; I raised my eyebrow again.

' Yeah, why?'

'Weell, the truth is....'

' Yeess???'

'You'reoneofthechosenonesbecauseyouareadescendantofFenrisFenrir!IamtoosowehavetogoonaquesttosaveMidgard! We're their only hope, Thorim!'

My eyes were as wide as saucers; I wasn't able to catch every word, but I understood some. And the more amazing thing is, she said all that in one breath!

'Wait a minute, hold it!' I shouted, my voice booming. Freya took a step back; and Mama moved an inch away from me.

' First of all',I said gently,' What in the world is a chosen one anyway?!'

' Let me explain.' Mama said that. 'Thorim, you need not raise your voice on us. Our ears are in perfect condition.'

My cheeks turned crimson.

' To make it clear to you, Thorim, a chosen one, that is the chosen ones are the descendants of the four great heroes.'

'Chaos, Iris, Fenrir and Loki..'I said counting it with my fingers. ' That's right. Now, it so happens that we--' She pointed at herself, myself, and to the others, including Freya. ' Are the descendants. We, Thorn, Tifa, you and I, are descendants of the warlock Fenris Fenrir. Freya is the descendant of Loki; others, well, you'll have to meet them starting tomorrow. Freya will be sleeping here tonight, and in YOUR room. You'll have lots to talk about.' I was still confused. They weren't being specific enough. I caught Tifa and Thorn grinning at me. I exchanged it with a glare. We weren't going to do anything in particular whatsoever. She's just going to sleep here, that's all. I felt tired. I led Freya towards my room and laid out the couch for me to sleep, even though Freya insisted that she slept on the couch. I denied of course, guests must be treated properly. After much persistence, she finally persuaded me to sleep on my own bed. As I tucked myself to sleep, my eyes were slowly drooping.

Before I could finally rest, Freya stuttered, ' Y-you're not m-mad at me, a-are you, Th-thorim??'

I sighed; ok, so I was a little. But for her reassurance, I gently said, ' Of course not, Freya. Now go to sleep.'

' Okay, Thorim.'

I smiled. Freya made me feel better; and I slept with a smile on my tired face.

tbc....

* * *

Helllloooo.....I'm really sorry about this chappie, it was rushed! I was thinking about my project when I did this...waaaa!!!! So anyway, do not fear because their embarking is very soon! I'm just making the fanfic long, ehehehehe....now for the review that mjttetangco gave me, jewel isn't my real name; it's just a codename. Of course the real one is...dundundundun.....HI-MI-TSU! Sikreto ko n yon, dava??? So anyway, the next chappie is coming up VERY soon, I just have to finish my projects! In time I hope...See yall'z!


	6. Chrystal

Hellloooo everyone, once again! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating for sooo long!! How long has it been?? I'm really sorry...TT Anyway, to make up for it, here are the new chappies!! Read and review, and thanks for the reviews. No insults so far.:-)

Seki-chan

Thorim:

Come, my friends...

The sun shone brightly in the cheerful town of Prontera city; birds chirped, people huzzled and buzzled about; creatures roaming about. Pretty much everything was normal. Or is it?

' I can't believe you lost the stupid map!'

' Me?! You lost it!'

' Oh, so you're blaming ME now?!?!'

' Yeah, I am!'

' Oh yeah?! Wanna test who's stronger than the two of us?!?'

' What?!?! What can a puny little mage like YOU do to an agile theif like ME?!!?!'

' Puny?!!?! You dare call me PUNY!?!?! I have NEVER been SOO insulted in my whole life!!!'

' Good for you then! That should make your big head smaller!'

' How thickheaded can you get, Freya?!?! It's YOU who's got the big problem, not me!'

' Uhh! That's it! I've had enough insults from a bigmouthed, bigheaded, map-losser freak mage like you!'

' Freak?? FREAK?!?!!? We'll see who's the freak when you'll be crying for mercy from me in the PVP room!'

' Mercy?? MERCY?!!?!? Look, Thorim, if you think you'll win against me, why don't you just TALK TO THE HAND, ok????'

' How dare you! How can anyone be so confident when fighting against me!?!?!?!'

Author's Note: Ok, so their fight's getting long so I think I should stop now. Besides, I can't think of anymore insults...ehehehe....anyway, moving on...

The blabbering didn't stop until they were panting for breath.

' F-f-reya, I-i th-think w-we shou-ld s-st-stop now...'

' Y-yeah Th-thorim...'

We rested for a while, and when I finally caught my breath, I suddenly felt guilty that I shouted at Freya..

' Hey Freya,'

' Yeah, Thorim?'

' Look, I didn't mean to call you a thickhead...I.. I just wanted to get to our destination faster....To tell you the truth, I lost the map...I'm really sorry Freya...'

I looked at my shoes the whole time I said this. I was afraid of her reaction when I said that so I kept my gaze rested on the floor. I heard her sigh; I shut my eyes, as if waiting for her violent reaction or outrageous outburst, I guess.

My eyes widened when I felt a warm hand on my chin. It lifted up my face, and I came face to face with Freya's face. Her brown eyes were misty but it twinkled, it looks as if she was crying. I looked away again; not only did I make her angry, but I made her cry too.

' Thorim, look at me.'

I reluctantly shifted my face but my gaze was on the floor. I felt her hand touch my cheek; and she moved closer. I was stunned; her warm wet lips pressed against my cheek. I felt my face burn; usually only Tifa or Mama did this to me; but Freya?? No, impossible, it couldn't be, could it? She pulled away and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. My arms trembled when I slowly encircled them on her waist.

' Ummm....errr....'

' Thank you, Thorim.'

Ok, now I was confused.

' For what?'

She raised her head up to meet my gaze. She smiled at me before resting her head on my chest again.

' You never say sorry to me when we fight, Thorim, not until now. I can see that you've changed, and I'm glad you have.'

I was shocked at first, then I smiled. I rested my chin on top of her head and closed my eyes, keeping her close to me. 

We finally arrived at the house of Chrystal. Chrystal is a priestess who is a descendant of Iris Irine. She has a niece and a nephew, which are twins, and are Chios(girl) and Chaos(boy). They were nice people, Mama mentioned, and Chrystal was a friend of Papa's family; Mama's as well. We arrived at her doorstep, were we heard faint mumbling; I knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

' Who is it?'

We were greeted by a VERY beautiful priestess, very beautiful indeed. She had long brown hair, and her emerald eyes twinkled as if they were diamonds. She had the prettiest smile, and she had a nice figure. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw us.

' Thorim!!!! You're so big; I remember seeing you when you were just a teensy little baby. You're so handsome; just like your Papa was! And Freya! You look just like your mother; as beautiful but as cunning as she looked like! My, how fast time passes by!'

We tried to restrain ourselves from bursting into tears again because of the recollection. I nodded a little and gave a small smile while Freya kept silent.

' Well don't just stand there like statues! Come on in!'

She ushered us inside her home; it was very cozy and warm. A/N:Now i'd best not describe the house because I'm not really good at those things... She invited us to sit on the couch and ordered some servants to make some tea. After that, she too sat down.

' So, what brings you here? About your Papa, perhaps?'

I could not hold it back anymore. I rested my forehead on the palm of my hand and hid my eyes from them. My tears were already flowing down; and Freya, who was beside me, obviously noticed it. She gently patted me on the back and whispered an apology to Chrystal.

Chrystal made a small sigh and gently patted my shoulder.

' Look Thorim, I know what happened to your parents. 'Tis very grave news, I may say. Your race has been cut short, but so has mine. Please accept my apologies, for bringing up the topic.'

I wiped my tears away; and thought a while. Where was Chrystal when the battle was occuring?

' Wait a minute! Where were YOU when it occured?' I snapped at her.

She was slightly taken aback and Freya was mumbling apologies again.

Chrystal looked slightly offended and turned away. She stood up and walked towards the window; Freya and I gazed at her every move.

' You know something Thorim? Your mother told me what you felt when your father died in the battle. Your father was a cousin of mine, and I loved him very much.'

Her voice was already cracking, and her face looked as though she wanted to cry. She forced a smile and turned to me.

' I lost my other siblings in battle too, Thorim..I saw you in the battlefield, I was the last priestess standing. I couldn't save your father, and I knew that, sometimes, sacrifices have to be made just for the sake of others..'

I remained silent. I felt guilty that I snapped at her.

' And in your father's case, he died...for your sake.'

tbc...

Hellooo...You'd have to agree with me that this is DEFINITELY better than the last one...anyway, how did you like the new chappie? Now Chrystal's the first one they have to meet...there are others! Oh, and remember the 2nd chappie? I mentioned a priestess had survived; that was Chrystal! If you can't remember, read it again, then. So anyway, I don't know when I can submit the 7th chapter...All I know is that I'll be doing it as soon as possible! So thanks a lot for reading this, feel free to put whatever you want on your reviews! Mwah!

Seki-chan 


	7. Chrystal's brother

Mabuhay! Ehehehe...anyway, mabuhay means..er...I don't know exactly... Ano nga pala? Anyway, welcome once more to this brand new chappie! Now I'm really in the mood to do this..do you know why? It's my exams! I'm supposed to study, but writing a fanfic is better than to study, trust me...But don't copy me! I'm a crammer, but I don't want to set a bad example for the people who read this.. so anyway, on with the story!

Seki-chan

The meeting with Chrystal was still fresh in my mind; so she was the priestess whom I saw in the battlefield...She had told me many things...She said that being a chosen one is not an easy task...Journeying far and beyond, you cannot run away from all those beasts, storms, plagues..you must stand up and fight. She herself was part of the last expedition... They acheived the goal successfully, but the task is still not complete. Once you are part of a journey, you cannot go twice. Your descendants wil fullfill that duty for you. Mama and Papa were in the last expedition, so that means that---

' Hey Thorim,'

A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the direction from where the voice was coming and saw Freya. She had that worried look again.

' You okay? You seem to be thinking about something. Is it what Chrystal told you?'

Damn. She read my mind. I hate it when she does that. I forced a smile.

' Yeah, I'm alright Freya. And, yeah, I was thinking about what Chrystal said.'

' I knew it. Oh yeah,where are the others?'

I forgot. Chrystal had introduced us to her niece and nephew. Chios and Chaos! The twins! I still remember her exact words:

' They are my niece and nephewa.k.a. Chios and Chaos. They were my brother's children don't worry, her brother wasn't a priest. Akala nyo no???, but after he died in battle, they were left in my care. Thorim, Freya, I'm entrusting their safety with the two of you. The are part of the descendants, and they will be part of the journey too. She turned to talk to the two. ' Now Chios, Chaos, I want you to behave yourselves, alright? And when the others need help, always remember to give them. Alright?' ' Yes, Aunt Chrystal'  
' I wish to see you again. Good luck on your quest, my dears..' She was sobbing greatly after she said that. Probably because she might not see us again, ever...

I spotted the twins by the fountain in the middle of Prontera.I love that fountain! They seemed to be splashing each other, as if thoroughly enjoying themselves. I looked at Freya and saw that she was smiling. I smiled too; by the looks of the faces of the two kids, it looked like they weren't going to war and as if their lives weren't at risk. It was lucky of them; they were ignorant about the danger and evil which was about to consume us...

I shook my head. This was not the time to think about those things; besides, we were wasting time. I was about to call them when Chios suddenly fell on the fountain. Freya gasped and Chaos looked shocked. Since the water was shallow, Chios had bumped her head on the stone, and she was knocked unconscious.

Before I could get there, Chaos had jumped at the fountain and he had heaved her sister up. Chios's head was bleeding, and Chaos was crying on his sister's wet clothes. I slowly walked towards them, and knelt down beside Chios. Freya had Chaos crying on her arms while she comforted him. I checked her body for any major injuries, it seemed the only injury was the wound on her head. The cut was deep, and an acolyte such as Chaos could not handle it by himself; especially in his, ummm, state. I carried Chios on my arms, and turned to Freya.

' What do we do now?' Freya asked, her voice shaking.

I thought for a moment. Chrystal wasn't available; she was at Alde Baran training in the Clock Tower. Who else had healing powers?? I couldn't concentrate, Chios's rapid breathing was distracting me.

I had no other option. The only one available was...Chaos himself. I lay Chios on the floor and grabbed Chaos away from Freya's arms. Freya was disgruntled; but it didn't matter right now. I shook Chaos's shoulders and looked him straight into the eye.

' Look, Chaos, if you don't pull yourself together your sister may die!'

' NO! NO!!!!' Chaos was screaming and saying that her sister couldn't die. He wouldn't let her.

' If you want her to live, then do something about this!' I was already pleading him to listen. Chios's breathing became raspy, and it was slowing down, I could barely hear it. This was bad; I had to do something about it. Just when I thought I couldn't hear her anymore, blinding light surrounded Chios's body. I saw a red haired priest; but half of his face was covered. He was muttering something while his arms were pressed against Chios's body. He stopped for a moment then bent down towards Chios's pale face.

I noticed that his lips were VERY close to Chios's. I felt the sweat on my forehead travel downwards and on to my neck. I was panicking; he wasn't going to kiss her, or was he?? He can't do that, he's a priest! I tried to calm myself and prayed that Chios was alright. I had no other choice but to trust the mysterious priest.

Instead of kissing her on the lips(as I had feared) he bent down to whisper something on Chios's ear. Chios's body was still glowing; and the priest's hands had some gold balls of light circling it. When he finished whispering to her, he stood up and the balls of light disappeared. The glow that surrounded Chios slowly faded away, too. I cautiosly took a step closer to Chios and tried to see if she was alright. I was startled when she started choking up water and shaking. Chaos came closer and hugged her sister tight, and endured the pain because his sister was hitting him and screaming.

After minutes(but seemed to be hours) of bearing the violent shaking of Chios, she finally stopped.

Silence.

We all took a step back(except the mysterious priest) when Chios's eyes suddenly flew open. She looked around her, as if she didn't know where she was. She was looking at us strangely, and was squinting her eyes as if she was trying hard to remember something.

' It's alright, she's okay now,' The mysterious priest spoke. His voice was low-pitched, very deep, and he spoke as if he were very tired. He was panting; and I could see that he was sweating; very much.

Chaos was attending to Chios; he was crying on her clothes while Chios still looked clueless. But our attention(Freya and I) were focused on the priest. He looked rather exhausted; as if he just ran so fast from a battalion of undead soldiers. His forehead was sweating; and he was looking paler and paler by the moment. Right now, we were supporting him because he looked like he doesn't have the strength to stand up on his own.

His breathing became more raspy; and he was coughing continously. We were growing hysterical; first Chios, now a priest we don't even know?!?! I prayed a silent prayer that nothing bad of the sort would happen to him. He was now leaned against a wall; breathing fastly. I was just about to call for help when Chrystal came running.

' Brother!!'

Brother? Which?

She came running towards the 'mysterious' priest. Wait a minute, where did she come from? That didn't matter right now, because we saw that she was hugging the priest, and at the same time , healing him. She was crying, which was odd.

When she finished healing him, his breathing turned normal. His head was cradled on Chrystal's arms, and she was STILL crying.A/N: It amazes me that women have so much water inside their eyes; don't you think?

After she stopped sobbing, her eyes were puffy and she kept sniffing. She was hugging the priest close to her, who seemed to have fallen asleep.

Silence.

' Uhh' Both Freya and I said. We looked at each other. ' You go first' We said at the same time.

' Alright, I'll go first.' I said.

' Umm, Chrystal?'

' She raised her head and looked at us. She was stroking the priest's red hair and looked as if she was about to cry again.

Freya made a suggestion.

' Uhh, why don't we talk over this at Thorim's house?'

Good idea. Mama wasn't there and Thorn and Tifa were out to meet the other descendants of the chosen ones.

I heaved up the priest and supported him by putting one of his arms across my shoulder. Chrytal just looked at us, still crying. I stretched out one arm and gave her a hand.

' Come on, then.'

Hello, peeps! How'd you like the new chappie??? Now if you're going to read this whole fanfic, it's gonna be long! This has at least 20 chapters up, because they haven't met all of the descendants yet. The journey part is next. So if you wanna continue, thank you then, because my efforts won't be wasted.:-) The next chappie is under construction for now, so you'll just have to wait for it! Thanks, everybody!! Goodbye!!!!!!!

Seki-chan 


	8. The truth unfolded

Hello and welcome again to a brand new chappie! Enjoy it as much as you want!!

Seki-chan

We arrived at my house, by twos, actually. I was with the priest, supporting him while walking and leading the way. Freya and Chrystal were behind me; with Freya comforting her.(I told Freya to do that, because women were SO much better at that than men.) The twins were behind Freya and Chrystal, with Chaos holding Chios's hand as she walked looking around and squinting her eyes again as if trying to remember something.

' We're here,' I told them. My house wasn't that big, but since Papa and Mama were famous wizards, we were a little rich, I guess.

I lay the priest at the bed at our guest room(specially reserved for guests only). I put a chair beside the bed so that Chrystal could sit down. She was still crying; her eyes were so puffy and red. It still makes me wonder how women cry so much without even tiring themselves...

The priest started to move around; and the expression on his face was one of pain. He started moving a little, and then he opened his eyes.

It was the first time I've seen his face; to tell the truth, he looked like a guy version of Chrystal. I looked from Chrystal and back to him; and it was undeniable that they had a resemblance.

His eyes were ocean blue; and his hair was fiery red. His hair was covering one eye; which made him look so mysterious. His eyelids slowly closed; and his head fell sidewards.

I began to worry a little; was he...you know what? Just like Papa? I hope not..

I didn't notice that Chrystal was actually healing him. He was just asleep, that's all.

After she had finished; I noticed that she had stopped crying. In fact, she was smiling slightly while caressing the priest's hair. But how did Chrstal know who he was? What was their relationship with each other?

' Uhh, Chrystal?'

She snapped her head up, her eyes wide open. I guess she was pretty occupied with her thoughts that she forgot that we were still there.

' Y-yes?'

' Uhhh...Do you know this guy?'

We all took a step back when she suddenly stood up. She walked towards the window; and we all looked at her. It was sunny outside; and you could see the merchants vending their goods, blacksmiths forging armor or weapons for eager buyers, novices running about or asking for directions, or, if you were lucky, you could see someone who has an aura.

' This priest is...my brother,'

Our eyes were wide open with shock. Didn't she tell us that her siblings were all dead? Why is he here now? Was he, perhaps..

' I know what everybody is thinking...he's supposed to be dead. I myself do not know why he is still alive.'she said calmly.

Perhaps it was pretty obvious that the same question was circling on our heads. Why is he alive? Didn't he die on the battle? I guess we would all find out when he wakes up.

The agony of waiting for him to wake up was unbearable. We all had questions, and we wanted answers. I was pacing back and forth on the room; Freya stood by the window looking outside; Chios and Chaos were sitting quietly on a corner with Chios sleeping on Chaos's shoulder; and lastly, Chrystal sitting beside the bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about the priest..I couldn't remember seeing any male priest still standing on the battle. I saw Chrystal, yes, but that was it. She was the only priest when I arrived at the battlefield, so why is he still alive? Chrystal even told us that all her siblings died at the battle, so that included him. The question ' why' and 'how' remained on my head. It makes my head hurt, because of all the questions about him, and what I would ask him first when he wakes up.

My thoughts were interrupted and I came to a halt when I heard something shift on the bed. I whirled my head towards the bed and saw that he was waking up. There was an akward silence again; and the only noise that you could hear was the his shifting on the bed and his coughing. We all waited for him to sit up; with Chrystal assisting him.

When he was finally able to sit up, I expected to hear questions loaded at him. But everyone was silent; perhaps we were all too worried about him that the questions were wiped off.

Silence.

I could see the priest whispering something to Chrystal; with Chrystal nodding her head repeatedly. After he finished, his eyes were hidden and his bangs again and he sat back. Chrystal turned to us and said,

' He said that he doesn't have enough strength to answer your many questions, so he told me that I will answer for him. So, who's going to start?

Silence.

' Uhh, if you don't mind me asking, um, S-sir--' I asked nervously.

' Who are you?' I said calmly, getting a little braver.

' His name is Chrystopher. He is called Chrys for short.' Chrystal answered.

It was now Chrystal who asked him a question. She said it a bit softly, but we could still hear it.

' Chrys, how did you survive? I th-thought you w-were dead,'

Chrys coughed a little and began telling his tale.

Crystopher's Tale  
Chrystopher's POV  
'On the day of the massacre, we, I, Chrystal, and our other siblings, were called by the Pronterian army and told us that our help was needed. At that time I was in Payon, with my other sibling, so I just activated a portal so that we could get there faster. When we arrived, our faces were of horror as we saw many warriors slain then and there, right in front of our eyes. We saw Chrystal and the others with them, so we hurriedly rushed to their aid. As we were fighting, I noticed that some of us(siblings) were missing. I hurriedly scanned the area, in hopes that I could find them, but I only saw Chrystal. I looked around the floor, and saw one of our siblings there, lying on the floor. He was a knight, and he died of honor because he protected a wizardress. I saw my sister, a huntress, as she was placing as many traps as she can in front of the MVP's, trying desperately to evade the swift attacks of the Doppelganger. As she had done placing traps, she jumped back but the MVP Doppelganger followed her, as if challenging her on one-on-one. I couldn't help her, because I was busy about some matters myself. She was exhaustedly shooting arrows and charging her falcon. She stopped shooting, and I heard her shout that she was out of arrows. She still tried hard to evade, but one hit of the Doppelganger's sword was fatal to her. He had slashed her leg, and when she couldn't move anymore, h-he..'

Normal POV

He stopped talking; he covered his face with his hands and started to cry. Chrystal was crying too; and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

All of a sudden, I felt like crying too. I looked around, and I saw Chios and Chaos just standing there, not crying but I could see it in their eyes that they were sad. I looked at Freya, she was covering her mouth with her hand while her tears uncontrollably streamed down her cheeks. She needed comfort; I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. I was crying too; I felt the pain that Chrys and Chrystal were feeling right now. I felt the pain of losing the one you love most; the pain of being alone and isolated from the world; the sorrow, the anger, the thirst for revenge...

Chrys regained his composure and continued on with the story.

' H-he slashed her with the sword, a-and...sh-she d-died.'

I heard Freya gasp.

' H-he even l-laughed w-when h-he heard her s-scream,'

I looked away. It was too much for me to bear.

' With so much anger, I charged towards the Doppelganger, even though I knew I didn't stand a chance. It all happened in slow motion; I was shouting 'HOLY LIGHT!!' and the Doppelganger's sword was raised high up in the air, ready to strike...'

' T-then what?' Chrystal interrupted, her voice shaking.

' My surroundings began to fade, but I caught a glimpse of a blue-haired knight, with her spear raised up in the air, her face streaked with dirt...'

' A-and?' I asked, eager to know what happened next.

' My surroundings changed, I was in the middle of a forest, where I saw a smokie...'

' Then?'

' I-i, blacked out. After that, I can't remember anything anymore.'

He rested his head on his hands again. We all looked at each other; the puzzled look evident on our faces. We turned to Chrystal, and it was obvious that she knew the answer.

' I-it was me. I m-made the Doppelganger c-chase our s-sister! I-i was th-the one w-who made th-the portal t-to P-payon F-forest! A-and...'

We were all looking at Chrystal now, our faces mixed with expressions.

' I WAS THE ONE WHO SUMMONED THE DOPPELGANGER!!!'

With that she stormed out of the room, crying hysterically.

Silence.

No one could speak. No one said a word. We were all in shock. I don't get it. Why would she do such a thing?

tbc...

Hello! I know that you all have the same question in your heads...Why did Chrystal do such a thing? Well, I'll guess you'll find out in the next chapter, which is going to be released very soon! See ya'llz! Bye!!!!;-)

Seki-chan 


	9. War against the Undead

Hello! Look, this every chapter 'greetings' is getting really boring. So please, just get on with my usual ' welcome to a brand new blah blah blah...' Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to R&R! Oh, by the way, thanks for the reviews, minna!;-)

Disclaimer:(I missed making this) I do not own Ragnarok Online. But for this fanfic, I'm making it officially Seki-chan's. Got a problem with that?

I WAS THE ONE WHO SUMMONED DOPPELGANGER!

Chrystal's words kept echoing in my head. What did she mean that she summoned the Doppelganger? What did she mean when she made it chase their sister? So many questions are buzzing on my head like bees, that I can't even think straight.

I was consciously rubbing my temples when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Freya; pointing towards something, with a...a 'look' seen in her eyes. A/N: Sorry, couldn't think of the right word..

' O...kayy..' I mumbled slightly, and turned to the direction on where she was pointing.

I gasped. It was...

' Chrystal!!'

Freya and I whirled around to see where the 'roar' came from. We spotted Chrystopher, supported by Chios and Chaos, in a near distance. I turned around and saw Chrystal, her dress torn and full of bruises. She was carrying something, and her face was hidden.

She took a step closer. Her gap from us was only about a meter away. Finally, she looked at us.

I was stunned. I couldn't breathe. Chrystal's face was full of bruises, and there was blood dripping from her lip. Her eyes were blank, as if she wasn't alive. Slowly, she revealed to us what she had in her hands.

It was... a bunch of dead branches.

' NO! Chrystal, don't do it!'

Chrys shouted yet again. He freed himself from Chios and Chaos and limped towards Chrystal. He grasped her shoulder tightly and shook her fiercly, with tears in her eyes.

' Please, Chrystal, I beg of you...'

His voice was growing fainter every second. All of a sudden, he pulled her into a tight embrace. I could see Chrystal's face, it was still emotionless.

Chrys suddenly took a step back from Chrystal. He cast heal on Chrystal and her wounds disappeared; but still she looked emotionless. He took another step back. Suddenly, he fell hard on his knees and slumped against the floor.

We gasped. There was a huge crowd surrounding us now. A huntress with short blonde hair came running from the crowd and had lain Chrys's head on her lap. After, two priestessess followed and started healing. He was fine but was still unconcious. A knight and blacksmith arrived and supported Chrys, and left the scene.

All of us couldn't speak. I cautiously looked at Chrystal, just in time to see her looking at me. I froze in fear.

The whole crowd was looking at Chrystal. Some were whispering, mumbling words that I couldn't understand.

Out of the blue, Chrystal glanced at the group that was assisting Chrys. Then she looked at me again.

She smirked.

' Weakling...' she whispered, in a barely audble volume.

She stretched out her hand, and dropped the dead branches. They fell noisily on the floor, then started to form. A low rumbling sound was heard and the floor began vibrating. The people around me were gripping their weapons, readying their spells, and holding their pecopeco's reins tightly. Some partied up, and priests starting supporting everyone.

The rumbling stopped. The shadow forms revealed themselves at last.

I froze.

What kind of dead branch was this?

A battalion of Abysmal Knights, tirfings, Owl Barons, Khalitzburgs, ridewords, jokers, raydrics, raydric archers, zombie and skel prisoners all appeared in front of us.

Assasins, rouges and thieves unsheated their katars and daggers. Knights, Crusaders and swordsmans readied their spears and swords. Blacksmiths and merchants gripped their axes tightly. Hunters and archers readied their bows and silver arrows. Wizards, sages and mages started to cast their spells. Supportive priests started blessing, monks readied their knucklebraces, with some even holding a Grand Cross. Magnus Priests, wizards, mages, bards, dancers and alchemists started to cast and support.

I readied my spells, and Freya unsheated her Fortune Sword. Chios and Chaos cast blessing and agility up on the two of us.

No one moved. The monsters were slowly advancing towards us, but none made a move.

I felt my sweat drop down to my neck. The monsters were advancing, and I could see them in a near distance.

All of a sudden, a troupe of knights and crusaders arrived, in pecopecos and their weapons brandished.

' Pronterian army is here! The Crusader and Knight Guild is ready to help!'

I heaved a sigh. At least we had more people to fight.

Suddenly, I heard wings flapping from the skies. We all looked at the sky, and saw hundreds of falcons zooming above our heads. A lot of gasps were heard.

' The Hunter Guild, at your service.'

The huntress with short blonde hair that arrived from before had brought backup! Hunters and huntressess had their bows and arrows ready. Their leader, the huntress, put on her Angel Helm, Blinker, amd gently bit her Romantic Leaf. The rest of them placed arrows on their gakkungs, arbalests, bows, hunter bows, and for their leader, a Rudra's Bow.

One after another, several guilds came, all ready for battle. Freya smiled at me; I smiled back. At least we had a thread of assurance that we would win this battle. I took hold of Freya's hand; and squeezed it. If she would get into harm, they'd have to kill me first. A/N: wushhuuuu.....what Thorim said wasn't a joke, okay?;-)

The monsters were at least ten meters away from us. One by one, the leaders' guilds advanced. A female crusader with long, azure hair raised one hand in the air. One by one, all of us, including me, readied weapons and spells.

The monsters were 20 meters away. Archers and hunters raised their bows and arrows, ready to strike. Their leader, the huntress, held a hand, as if signaling them to wait. The monsters were only 10 meters away from us, and some of us were getting uneasy. I got this quesy feeling in my stomach, and an archer beside me looked as if he was about to throw up.

Must be a beginner. But I wasn't about to back out, now. I had far more experience, and now wasn't the time for cowardice.

When the monsters were about a 5 meters away from us, and it felt if one of the Abysmal Knights raised a spear, it would plunged right into the crusader's heart. But none of the two budged.

A strong gust of wind blew and it sent shivers across my neck. I shuddered, and gripped Freya's hand tightly, but I didn't dare look at her.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the monster's crowd, as if someone was trying to get past them.

Then she appeared before us.

Chrystal, with her torn priestess clothes, standing right in front of us, with the whole troop of monsters behind her.

She smirked, and raised a hand in the air.

tbc...

Hehehe....next chapter coming up!

Seki-chan 


	10. The war begins

Courage is the price one pays for peace.  
Earhart 

by: Seki-chan

Disclaimer: It is soooo sad for me to say that I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. They are property of Gravity. But that's the reason why it's called a FANFIC, right?;-)

She smirked, and raised a hand in the air.

The wind sent trees rustling and some shivering. All were worried; some were sweating profusely, eyes were darting to every direction. At the corner of my eye, I could see priests and acolytes praying; spirits began to surround monks; the falcons were getting uneasy.

The only people I could see calm were the leaders of the guilds. Even though they were frontline members, they seemed to be the calmest. The female crusader had taken the job of being the main leader. On her both sides, a male knight and swordsman stood. A meter away from them was male assassin; with snow-white hair and dark eyes, on both sides stood a female rouge and Freya.A/N: Freya's one of the chosen ones, remember? And so, following, Blacksmiths, Alchemists, and Merchants;Priests and Monks all stood in a horizontal line, with the crusader in the middle.

Behind the rows of the short-ranged army, the female huntress stood in the middle, her falcon perched on her outstretched arm (one of the few falcons who weren't going berserk), and her bow and arrows on her other hand. Her blinker was covering her blue eyes, and her short, blonde locks swayed gently against the wind. Beside her stood a Bard and a Dancer, behind them hundreds of archers, hunters, bards and dancers, with their bows and arrows aimed upward and support skills casted. On the huntresses' left stood Thorn, a wizard, with his fiery red hair covering one eye, and a headset on his head. His spells were prepared, and beside him stood Tifa, a sage and me. Behind us, thousands of sages, mages, and wizards; some busy casting and some preparing their skills. On her right, a priestess stood, her Grand Cross gleaming in the sun. Beside her, a Magnus Excorcimus priest and Chaos. Behind them, stood acolytes and priests, some praying, some casting, some healing, some supporting.

My hands were beginning to get sweaty; I kept my eyes on Thorn, as if waiting for his signal, and at the corner of my eye, at Chrystal. Her 'used to be' bright brown eyes were now dull and baggy. She looked...half-dead. It was if she was one of the humongous army behind her. I tightened my hold on my staff; this was a battle I wouldn't dare to lose. What would happen to the chosen ones? We haven't even met all of them; why, it was possible that all of them were here...all of the chosen ones, themselves. I shook my head. It was no time to think about that.

Suddenly, I heard a harsh laugh. My head twitched up, and I saw Chrystal laughing loudly. I gripped my staff tighter until it was in jeopardy of snapping into half. Tifa touched my hand and muttered that I relax.

'Humans...You foolish humans! Do you really think that you could defeat the Darkest Lord? He has the ultimate power that you all have never dreamt before! You all defy him; but you made a mistake. Now, you shall all die.' My eyes widened as Chrystal shouted that message. What was she talking about the Darkest Lord? Is she referring to 'the' Dark Lord? What was happening to her? Was she...possessed? Brainwashed? Or perhaps...insane?

At the corner of my eye, I saw the male knight and the female crusader talking. The crusader was nodding continously, but I couldn't see her face. After they talked, the knight stepped forward.

Immediately, the lined up Abysmal Knights raised their black swords to attack him. But to everyone's surprise, Chrystal held up her hand, while smirking evilly. After she waited for the Abysmal Knights to lower their weapons, she too stepped forward. She took a few steps toward the knight. He didn't back away. Chrystal's smile widened as they were now face to face. I couldn't see what the knight's reaction was, but I was curious on what would happen. All of a sudden, Chrystal wrapped her arms around his neck and...kissed him.

A collective gasp filled the air. What...What in Fenrir's name was she doing! The kiss didn't seem to last long, though. The knight pushed her away seconds after that. She licked her lips and I could see the lust in her eyes. How utterly disgusting...She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him from head to toe.

'My my, Sirius, you've certainly grown up. It's...just too bad that you'll die today, oh, and together with your family...cousin.' The knight's fist clenched in anger.

'Leave my family out of this, Chrystal. What has happened to you?' he asked gripping her shoulders tightly and shaking her roughly. She did not even flinch. She just...smiled.

'Nothing happened to me, cousin dear.' she said sweetly. 'The question here is...what happened to you?' I was confused. What did she mean by what happened to who?

'You made a deal with the Dark Lord even if you couldn't pay the price. Now, he made you pay your own soul.' he snarled. 'Darkness clouded your heart, Chrystal! You risked your own soul just to kill your own SISTER!' I gasped. Chrystal's hand flew to his cheek and she slapped him hard. I noticed that her eyes were darkening.

'You dare insult the Dark Lord's name! I pledged my loyalty to the Dark Lord because life is not worth living if you do not serve him!' she shouted. 'Besides, my sister had to pay for what she did to me!'

'Whatever happened to the way of God, Chrystal? Did it not say that you should learn to forgive? Chrystia knew how to ask for forgiveness, but it was YOU who didn't know how to forgive!'

'That's ENOUGH!' she shouted. Darkness surrounded her as a black aura slowly formed. 'It's always me, isn't it? Everyone always blames ME for everything! Chrystia deserved to DIE! Now, you shall too!' She signaled the undead to attack. As they got closer and closer, leaders started shouting their commands.

'ARROWS! Ready, aim, FIRE!' the huntress shouted. Hundreds of silver arrows passed through my head as the falcons attacked. The undead army clashed with our army. I quickly casted Fire Wall as a Zombie Prisoner got close. Chios quickly blessed me and casted increase agility. Thorn was casting Lord of Vermilion while Tifa casted Heaven's Drive. I saw some undead attacking a nearby group and casted Thunderstorm. The groups had parted. The crusaders and knights attacked an Abysmal Knight as assassins, monks and others atacked the others. I saw Freya continously dodging a Raydric Archer's arrows while attacking a Raydric at the same time. A priestess continously supported her but they didn't spot another Raydric Archer coming. After the Raydric and Raydric Archer had been taken care of, the priestess became busy in supporting the others. My eyes widened in fear as the Raydric Archer took its shot at Freya.

I ran as fast as I could to push her, but the arrow hit me instead. I shut my eyes as the unbearable pain coursed through me. It hurt a lot. A monk killed the Raydric and Freya worriedly knelt down beside me.

I groaned in pain as my shaking hand removed the arrow from my shoulder. Just as I thought. It was an Incisive Arrow. I began to sweat uncontrollably and I was getting dizzy. I shook my head roughly and reminded myself that this was not the time to be weak. Since there were no healers available, I stripped a piece of my cloak and tied it around my shoulder to stop the bleeding. I stood up with difficulty, but I had to fight. I gave Freya a small smile and told her that I was fine. She looked as if she didn't believe me.

Every moment that passed, every spell I casted, every breath I took...I felt myself growing weaker. I leaned on the blood-spattered wall and watched the others fight. Inexperienced swordsmen slashed by Wanderers...Acolytes exorcising a Khalitzburg while it attacked a knight...crusaders coughing up blood because of Devotion...leaders shouting at the top of their lungs...it was just...wrong. What had these innocent people done to deserve this? I clutched my shoulder tightly as my breathing came in gasps. I had to fight...but...

I casted Thunderstorm and hoped that it would finish the Raydrics that were attacking some archers. They turned their attention to me instead. I fell down on the floor and coughed out blood as I heard the noisy clanking of the rusty armor...the sound of death itself. I waved my hand and fire erupted from under the ground, stopping the Raydrics just in time. I added two more, until a blaze of fire surrounded me. I leaned back against the wall and managed a bitter smile. I'm sorry Papa...I...just wasn't good enough. I'm...just too weak.

The first wall closed down. Now, only a wall of fire separated me from death. I waved my hand, but nothing happened. I clenched it tightly, and a tear of frustration slipped down my pale and grubby cheeks. This was it. This...was...the end...

BASH !

I opened my eyes in surprise as I saw a group of swordsmen attacking the Raydrics. Since my vision was blurry, I couldn't see their faces clearly. I heard faint voices speaking around me...

'Bryn, take care of the mage. Take him to a safe place, all right?'

'But brother'

'Just do it, Bryn! I don't want you to get hurt, so do it now! Siegfried, Sigurd, the three of us will distract the Raydrics so Bryn can leave, all right?'

'Ok, Tyrdoc!'

'Sir, we really have to go now...' I heard a female voice say. I opened my eyes and saw a blurred vision of a female swordsman. She struggled to help me up, but she managed to, anyway. She ran as fast as she could, dragging me towards a corner where the injured ones were cared for. I saw Chaos tending Chios on a corner. Freya appeared beside me, took out some bandages, and removed the bandage on my shoulder with shaking hands. She applied some medicine that stinged; I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth in an effort to ease the pain. The female swordsman was sitting silently beside Freya, not uttering a word. I closed my eyes for a while and rested.

My eyes shot wide open when I heard a voice scream. I gazed at the swordsman in surprise as she ran through the rows of mats towards the battle.

'Brother! Brother!' she kept shouting. She tried to get out, but some monks blocked her way. She was trying as much as she could to get away, and she was crying uncontrollably.

'Please, you have to understand, my brother needs help!' she pleaded. The two monks were actually struggling to keep her down when she thrashed wildly, trying desperately to get to her brother. I heard a small sob beside me, and to my surprise it was Freya.

'My cousins are still out there,' she croaked. 'They're both injured, and still they refused to be treated.' I reached out to pat her on the shoulder, but she sobbed on my chest instead. I hugged her close and felt a lump on my throat. What about Tifa and Thorim? Where were they too?

After a few minutes, an injured swordsman was carried by two kinghts, followed by two swordsmen. The monks released the girl, and she hurried towards the mat on where the knights had placed the swordsman. She knelt down beside him, and wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed uncontrollably. The two swordsmen, who remarkably looked alike, gently pulled her away and explained that he needed to be treated as soon as possible. She nodded, wiped the tears on her eyes and held the swordman's hand while he was tended. I felt sorry for the swordsman. She must love her brother very much.

Hours later, I stood up as silently as I could. I noticed that all the women were sleeping; however, all the men are awake. The two twin swordsmen stood up and gave final instructions to the female swordsman, who was the only one awake. I removed Freya sleeping head on my lap and crept out of the mat. As I stepped outside the battle, I took one final look at Freya; perhaps, I may never see her again...but I had to fight. Wish me luck, Freya...

The battle was fierce; even though we killed so many, more seemed to come. I looked exhaustedly at the sky; it was bloody red, and the sun was nowhere in sight. What has happened? Has God forsaken us? I prayed a silent prayer that the sun rises up and destroys the undead before they destroy us...

I stumbled to the ground, my breath gasps and my energy resembled a hoarse whisper. The more I fought, the more energy it drained from me. This couldn't keep up; I'd probably end up dying. But what about our mission? What about the chosen ones? What would happen if we were all destroyed in this war? What...what about my mission?

I casted the last Thunderstorm that I could out of my power; it still wasn't enough. Even the priests were exhausted. I looked at the top of a tall tower and saw Chrystal sitting on top, a black aura surrounding her as she smiled at us. She suddenly laughed out loud, and waved her hand as more undead appeared. I clenched my fist tightly; why was she doing this?

Suddenly, I had an idea. If someone could distract Chrystal, then the undead would stop reproducing. I couldn't jump that high to reach Chrystal, but I could create a path. But I needed someone lighter than me...

A thief! Of course! The only people that are lighter than the others next to novices are thieves! Besides, their agility and wit are plus factors. Now, which thief can I entrust this task? I couldn't risk Freya...but both her cousins are willing! Her cousins, Frigga and Freyr...those two would risk their own lives for anything! I quickly ran around in search for the two. I saw them dodging some Skel and Zombie Prisoners blows while laughing at a joke. I waved my staff to gain their attention.

Frigga noticed me first. She ducked and smiled at me and waved hello as she stabbed the Skel Prisoner on the chest. She mouthed, 'what is it' while slashing the Skel Prisoner with her Exorcise. I mouthed 'I need to talk to you two' back. She elbowed Freyr's back and mumbled what I said to him. He looked at me, smiled, and slashed the last Skel Prisoner with his Exorcise. They ran over quickly towards me, racing against each other. I sweatdropped at that.

'Yo Thorim, something you wanna tell us?' Freyr asked, his street accent pretty obvious. Frigga elbowed him hard on the stomach, and turned to me, giggling,

'Excuse his accent, Thorim. Something we can help you with? Hey, you know where our dear cousin is?' she asked me.

'She's at the shelter, a bit back there. Anyway,' I said to them, motioning for them to move closer. 'See that huge building?' I said, pointing the building on where Chrystal was sitting.

'Blimey, is that our Aunt Chrystal? Gawrsh, she really did something about her clothes.' Freyr remarked, smirking a little. Frigga stared open-mouthed at her, then looked at me, her expression serious.

'Even though she is my aunt, I'd do anything to stop this bullshit she started. You with me, Freyr?' she asked her cousin. Freyr smirked at her, then said,

'Hey, I'm in if you're in.' I smiled at them then told them my plan.

'This is the plan: I'll create an icy path that will act as your 'wall to climb on'. You can jump it, because it has spikes anyway. When you reach the top, your jobs are to distract Chrystal so that the monsters will stop reproducing. Do you understand the plan?'

They both nodded. I smiled in relief.

'Nice plan ya got there, dude. Let's get it on!' Freyr cheered. Frigga gave me a thumbs-up and hurried over towards the building. She waited for a few minutes, then gave me the signal.

I breathed deep, and casted.

'Frost...'

'DIVER!'

A huge pillar of ice erupted in front of Frigga and Freyr, slowly rising up. As the pillar reached the top of the building, I dropped down on my knees and watched the two slowly ascend to the top. The spell sapped me dry; I had no strength whatsoever. I was about to give up when I felt someone gently pulling me up.

'Don't give up, Thorim.' I opened my eyes to find Tifa and Thorn, smiling down at me, both looking exhausted as I was.

'Tifa! Thorn! You're both okay!' I exclaimed, as I hugged Tifa around the waist. She chuckled lightly and smoothed my hair softly. Thorn rubbed my head jokingly, messing up my hair in the process.

'Hey little bro, you didn't think we'd die in this war, did you! Hell, we're too young to die! So many adventures out there...hey, nice pillar you made there!' Thorn said, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled weakly, while I slowly looked up to see how Freyr and Frigga were doing.

'Is that...yes, it is them!' Tifa suddenly exclaimed. Thorn and I looked at each other, then to Tifa, both puzzled.

'What do mean, Tifa?' I asked her.

'Don't you two know? Oh, you're both so stupid sometimes...Those two are Freyr and Frigga!' she said, looking pretty amazed about something.

'Aaand?' I asked.

'Right...so what's up with these two?' Thorn said, crossing his arms, looking bored. Tifa rolled her eyes, an exasperated look on her face. She smacked the two of us on the head with her staff, with Thorn and I rubbing our heads in pain.

'What did you do that for!' Thorn whined, rubbing his head in pain.

'That's because you two are so ignorant! Don't you know those two? The two super thieves of Rune-Midgard? Come from two of the richest families? Cousins?' she asked the two of us.

'Yeeaahh...so?' Thorn said in reply. Tifa smacked him on the head again and turned to me.

'Actually, I do know them,' I said quickly.

'Really?' Tifa said, her eyes shining. 'How? When? Where? What? Who?'

'Uh...Freyr and Frigga are Freya's cousins.' I said.

'Freya? As in your best friend? The pretty girl who has brown hair?'

'Um...yeah.' I simply said. I kind of expected her to scream out loud or something, so I shut my eyes tight.

Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to find her looking at the two, deep in thought. She turned to me.

'Hmm...remind Freya to introduce me to them, okay Thorim?' I nodded quickly. She smiled in satisfaction. I sighed deeply in thanks, and watched the two fight off Chrystal. Frigga looked angry, and Freyr was making fun of Chrystal. They were rotating around her, trying to make her dizzy. They were continously slashing her with their Exorcise, but she kept regenerating. Frigga caught sight of me, then mouthed, 'Get some help!'

I looked at Tifa and Thorn, but they were both busy. Thorn was casting Lord of Vermilion, while Tifa was sending out Soul Strikes and Thunderstorms. I looked around desperately, trying to spot anyone who could help. My eye caught something bright, flashing not far away.

A priestess was surrounded by a magenta-colored barrier, her eyes closed as blinding light surrounded her, in the form of a cross. Everytime undead would step on the huge cross, cross-shaped light would appear above their heads, and they would drop down, dead. I knew this skill. This was...

I ran closer to her, while she casted another one, her white aura glowing.

'Magnus...'

'EXORCIMUS!' she shouted. I blocked my eyes with the back of my hand, adjusting to the bright light. An image of three angels, two with bright gold swords, wings on their backs and their robes of white, and another, with ruby-red hair, a scepter on her hand. They appeared above the priestess, who was surrounded by light. The two angels raised their golden swords, high up in the air, while the other one turned her scepter heavenwards. They closed their eyes, and sang.

'Amen...' Once again, the cross-shaped light appeared below the priestess, and the undead were exorcised before her feet. Her eyes still remained close.

I still watched her in awe, then shook my head roughly. I was wasting my time. I ran over to her, waving my hands. This was no use. She wouldn't open her eyes.

'PRIESTESS!' I shouted instead. She opened her eyes, and the brightest red eyes I had ever seen in my whole life bore into mine. I took a step back. She held out a hand, and a magenta-colored barrier erupted from under me. I looked at her, then pointed at Chrystal's direction. She nodded.

'Turn Undead!' she shouted. A huge cross appeared before the zombie, and its blinding light exorcised its black soul. She ran over to me, panting.

'How can I help?' she said, gasping a little. I casted Soul Strike and Thunderstorm, as I took her hand, and started running. I pointed to the building where Frigga and Freyr were.

'See that building, where the two thieves and the priestess are?' I said. She nodded.

'I need you to get up there, and to exorcise the priestess.' I explained, looking at her. She looked shocked.

'I can't do that!' she said, incredulous.

'Why not!' I said, annoyed.

'I can't exorcise someone like her!' she snapped. 'She's a priestess, for goodness' sake! She's a servant of God! She should be the one exorcising, not the one to be exorcised! Don't you know a simple thing like that?' I rolled my eyes and stopped running. She stopped too, and faced me, hands on her hips.

'Look, priestess,' I started. She held out a hand.

'I have a name, you know.' she said, as a matter-of-factly. 'It's Keisha.'

'Ok, sorry! I'm really sorry, Keisha, but I'm afraid this is not the time to fight about simple things.'

'Fine. What's your name?'

'Will you listen to me if I tell you?'

'Well, duh! I'm already listening to you, am I not?' she snapped. I took a deep breath. She was annoying. TOO annoying.

'Fine. I'm Thorim. Now will you listen?'

'Yes, yes. Go on, tell me what I have to do.'

'Good. Actually, what you have to do, is to get up there, and use whatever skill you use on undead on her. That's it.'

'That's it?'

'Yeah. Now was that so hard?' I said. She sighed, then rolled her eyes.

'All right, I'll do what I can. Just make sure you know what you're doing...' she muttered. I smiled.

'Trust me. I know EXACTLY what I'm doing. Now, go.' She heaved a sigh, then smiled.

'Frost Diver!' I shouted. An icy path erupted from the ground, and its spikes led all the way up the building. I looked at Freyr, and gave him a thumbs-up. He nodded, and used the path I had made to go down. Within five seconds, he appeared beside Keisha.

'Hi lass.' he greeted. Keisha looked at him curiously. I smiled.

'Is this supposed to be my ride?' she asked. I nodded. She cringed.

'You're kidding!' She screamed as Freyr suddenly picked her up, and proceeded up the icy path again. I gripped my staff, and looked at them worriedly. I just hope this works...

tbc...

* * *

Sorry for the late update, yet again:p I had to study for exams, hehe...anyway, I'm still working on the next chappie, so stay tuned! Bye:) 

Seki-chan :p


End file.
